This invention relates to a telephone apparatus for radio communications such as a mobile telephone, and more particularly, to such a telephone apparatus which is provided with an adaptor having a male connector that connects a transmitter/receiver to a base unit of the telephone apparatus.
A mobile radio telephone has a base unit, a handset, an adaptor and a transmitter/receiver. The headset is mounted on the base unit which has a female connector. The adaptor has a body and a male connector which is electrically connected to the transmitter/receiver by a cable. The base unit is electrically connected to the transmitter/receiver and is mounted on the adaptor by the connectors. The base unit with the handset can be detached from the adaptor by a user.
When the base unit is detached from the adaptor, the male connector of the adaptor is exposed. The exposed adaptor can be contaminated by dust in the air or broken by inadvertent impacts.